


I'm Flying Away

by aj_books



Series: BMC One Shots (Probably Rich Centric) [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Completely, F/M, He's not relevant, I Forgot Rich Had A Brother, Oops, This is based off of The Goodbye Song from Two Player Game, i am emotional, mainly cause the songs on repeat, spoiler alert: i cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_books/pseuds/aj_books
Summary: " the time has comei'm flying awaymouth is numbheart don't know what to say "





	I'm Flying Away

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some triggering if anyone has lost someone to cancer.  
> It made me cry.  
> You might cry.  
> Not sure.

Hospital rooms held a vibe to them, one that changed on the day and the person. As people welcomed loved ones into the world, a few doors down or below someone was saying goodbye. They could be omens, they could be blessings. 

Rich didn’t know how to feel. He may be seven but he was smart for his age, according to his mom. So he knew that all the visits and overnight stays at the hospital meant something, and the dark spots under his dad’s eyes and the lessening smiles from his mom meant something  _ bad. _

He was tired, it was late. His dad had woken him up late that night, gave him his jacket and drove them to the hospital. He wasn’t sure why, he wasn’t told anything. So now he sat in the all too familiar seats with puzzles and mazes he had long since mastered. 

A noise made him jump from focusing on counting the tiles, and he looked up, seeing his dad walk to him. He was ready to jump up to go home but his dad kneeled in front of him, face holding something Rich wasn’t sure of.

“Richard,” He cringed, his dad only used his full name if something was serious or he was in trouble, “I...You’re going to see your mother. And, it’s time to say goodbye.”

That was normal, they would say goodnight and goodbye and come back the next day at the same time. But there was a pit in his stomach, one trying to tell him something he couldn’t quite understand. 

He nodded, taking his dad’s hand as they walked back to the room, 723. Normally they both walked in, his dad holding him up so high so he could kiss his mother’s head before they left. But he went in alone.

His mom was the most beautiful person ever, a queen in his eyes. He believed that even now, he didn’t care that she lost so much weight or didn’t have her pretty hair, she was a queen to him. He smiled as he walked in, doing his usual and climbing into her bed with her.

“Hi mommy.” She smiled at him, a smile holding so many secrets.

“Hi Richie.” He pulled out a card from his bag, “The kids at school signed a card for you, and Jake gave me a rose to give you.” He frowned, “I left it at home though...I’ll bring it to you tomorrow!”

“That’s so sweet, but that won’t be necessary hun.” He sent her a confused look.

“I love you so much Richie, so so much.”

“I love you too mommy.”

“You’re such a handsome boy,” Her laugh was a wet one, a stray tear falling, “You’re gonna be a heartbreaker when you’re older.”

“I don’t wanna break any hearts mama.”

“I raised such a gentleman.” She tousled his hair.

She sighed, a deep breath. “Richie, I need to tell you something. I need you to listen carefully, okay?” He nodded, sitting up more.

“I’m going to...be going somewhere soon, somewhere...far away from here.” He frowned, was it another business trip? While she was sick?

“Where?”

“Some place that’s supposed to be really nice, my love,” She ran a hand through his hair, resting it on his back, “But I want you to know, I may not be here, but I will love you, forever.”

He didn’t like the seriousness in her voice, dad was the serious one of the two. “I love you too mama…”

“I’m so happy to have had you, my little knight in shining armor. You’ve taught me so much, so much in seven years.I don’t know what I would have done without you.” She laughed, wiping a few tears away, “I remember bringing you home, so small and young. Look at you now, my big boy.”

His voice was soft, “Mommy where are you going?”

“Somewhere honey...don’t be sad or scared.”

“Can I come mommy? If it’s nice we can take a small trip! Or vectation!” She smiled, eyes shutting as he leaned back.

“No you can’t come with me.”

“Well- is it not fun? Why don’t you stay then!”

“I wish I could baby...I wish I could…” 

“Why do you have to go?”

She sniffled, “Sometimes that’s how it works. I would stay if I could baby, I never wanted to leave you.”

“Mommy, you’re scaring me. Where are you going?”

“Just somewhere baby.”

He looked at his lap then back at her, “Will I be able to call you?”

“No, you won’t honey. But I promise you, at night after I leave, you can look up at the night sky, see all the pretty stars and know I’m watching over you. I’ll be right here,” She put her hand over his heart, “Forever baby boy.”

“Why are you crying?” He began to tear up, “Mommy what’s wrong?”

“I’m sick baby, but you knew that.”

“I get sick, and you give me medicine and I feel better! You’re going to feel better mommy.” 

“I know I do baby I know.”

“And so you’ll feel better and then we can both go to the nice place - “

“Baby I told you, you can’t come with me.”

Tears started to fall down his chubby cheeks, “Mommy then you stay. You stay here, or go where I can call you.”

“I wish I could stay baby, I really do. I know goodbyes are hard, baby look at me.” His eyes were bloodshot, sniffling, “I love you so much. And I will always be with you.” 

“Why do you have to go?”

“The universe just wants me to baby...remember I told you that things happen for a reason?”

“And sometimes reasons are stupid!” He yelled, “Just like Mr. Daniel’s reason on why I got in trouble. Reasons can be wrong!”

“Baby, believe me. I don’t know how else this would work,” She let out a dry laugh, “Please baby, just lay down with me.” He laid next to her, head on her chest. 

“I love you so much baby...I know it hurts to say goodbye, I know.” She kissed his forehead, “But I’ll always be with you.”

Minutes past and slowly, Rich began to fall asleep, warm from his mother’s hug. Steven walked in after about an hour, eyes red and nose slightly swollen.

“Do you want me to come back after I take him home?” He picked Rich up, holding him tightly.

She shook her head, “I...don’t think I can hold a lot longer. The time has come my love.” He let a few more tears fall.

“Hey,” She soothed, “We had a great twenty five years. We got our little prince, I know you will be able to continue on without me love.” 

He leaned down, kissing her one last time. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, to pluto and back.” To pull back and walk through those doors hurt so much, but the weight of his sleeping son in his arms kept him grounded and going. Eyes remaining dry on the way home, before they arrived.

He tucked Rich in at 4:02 am.

He lost his wife at 4:05 am.


End file.
